Venger & Sheila The Agreement
by D.B. Cooper
Summary: Venger & Sheila. A one-shot. Based on a dream from Rana Kane's Realmlore website. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein. Nor do I make money off of this. Maybe one day though...

Summary: Venger & Sheila, a one-shot, what more needs to be said?

Author's Note: This story came to be because of a website called Rana's Realmlore run by Rana Kane. One of the sections contains a dozen really cool Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon dreams that the author had (see her profile for the link). This dream was called, of course, Venger & Sheila – The Agreement. I got Rana's permission to use her dream for my story. Of course, duh! I basically just sat down one night and this poured out. If you enjoy my story, please review it. If you don't like it, talk to Rana. :-)

Thanks: Thanks to Rana Kane. Not only did she proofread this for me, but the story is at least fifty percent hers.

Venger & Sheila - The Agreement

  
By 

D.B. Cooper

Venger and his Orcs had captured us and taken away our weapons. It was a simple ruse that he had used. We fought as best we could, but they overpowered us.

We spent two full days in the cold darkness of his dungeons. They didn't give us food or water. My breath rose before me. I held my brother, Bobby, for warmth. He was actually scared for once. I just sat there, holding him while he clung to Uni. Eric was frightened, too; there was no sarcasm in his voice when he talked. Presto seemed like he was in his own world. Hank and Diana talked about escape, but I didn't see a way.

I kept expecting Venger to come, to gloat, but he didn't. Nor did Dungeon Master appear to help us. Personally, I was sick and tired of him and his manipulations. Constantly sending us on quests that never got us home. I had already come to the conclusion that he was just using us.

Not only that, but I think he called us here on purpose. I could see why he needed us here: to fight Venger. Even so, he didn't ask us. He just did it, and I knew that wasn't right.

I was hungry and dirty the whole time in the Realm. I no longer wanted to be here. Stupid Eric with his wise-cracks and snobbery. I had feelings for Hank, but what did it matter if he didn't return them? I was scared for my brother a lot of times. If I had seen him get killed, it would have destroyed me. Even Diana and Presto were starting to get on my nerves.

Suddenly, the dungeon door swung open, interrupting my thoughts and spilling harsh light into the dungeon. Venger's Orcs stood there, looking at us malevolently. "That one," the head Orc said with a grunt and pointed at me. They roughly hauled me to my feet and chained my wrists.

Bobby tried to help. He told the Orc to let me go, but it merely knocked him down.

The Orcs took me to Venger, and I stood there face to face with him. Shadow Demon was there as well. I could feel the foul creature's presence in the room.

Venger sat there on his throne as his evil-red eyes regarded me in silence. The whole of his being radiated malevolence. I was afraid to be in his presence.

Then, with a word, he ordered my execution.

One of the Orcs hefted an ax, while another one grabbed me from behind. It twisted my arm cruelly and forced me to my knees in pain. From the corner of my eye, I could see the Orc lift the ax high over my head.

_I was going to die and I knew it_. Panic flew through my mind.

Later on, I told myself that Bobby and everyone else would have been executed as well. That what I did wasn't just to save myself, but them as well. But that isn't really true.

_To save myself, and only myself, I offered myself to him. _

"P-please don't kill me," I said, with tears running down my face. "I don't want to die. Please. I will be yours, if you just let me live."

Venger ordered the Orc to halt with a raise of his hand. He stared at me for what seemed an age. His evil-red eyes bored into mine. Shadow Demon leaned forward and whispered in his ear, but I couldn't hear what he was saying.

I could sense the Orc standing behind me, hefting the ax, but my eyes stayed on Venger. Then he ordered the Orc captain to let me go.

"Arise and come to me," he said.

I went to him and put my still-chained arms around his neck. "I'll do anything you want, if you let me live," I whispered in his ear. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to die. I'll do whatever you want. Anything at all. I have never been with a man. You can keep my cloak. I don't want it anymore. Just let me live, and I'll be yours."

"If I let your brother and your friends go, you will stay here with me forever? You would be mine? Is that what you would offer me, Sheila the Thief?" Venger replied.

"I-I-I-Yes. I'll stay with you, if you let them go." It was like I had forgotten about the others until he mentioned them. I agreed, as if that was the deal I meant all along, but truthfully, I had just been selfishly trying to save only myself.

Venger appointed me rooms and servants in a tower. He had me wait there for him to release the others. I asked to say goodbye to the others before they left. Venger agreed.

Venger summoned me back and told them of my decision. "The thief will stay with me. In return, you may go with your lives. I will hunt you across the Realm no more. I even wish you luck in your quest to return to your world." With that, he rose and disappeared in a flash of violet light.

Everyone just stood there, shocked at Venger's words. I said goodbye to the others for the final time. To say that they were against it would be an understatement.

"You can't do this, Sheila," Hank pleaded. "We'll find another way. Besides, you have to come with us. We have to go home."

"That was always your dream, Hank," I said. "Not mine."

"Sheila, you can't stay with him. He's evil," Presto began. "What about the rest of us?"

"You'll be fine without me. Really, you will. Everything will be okay."

"Sis, you can't do this. What about Mom and Dad? What about me? You're just never going to see me again? Like that?"

I went to my brother and hugged him for the last time. "Yes, Bobby, this is goodbye. I love you very much and I'm doing this for you. If you get home, tell our parents that I loved them."

Eric started wheedling in his snobbish voice. "Sheila! This is ridiculous! How do you know old horn head won't just kill you anyway?"

"He won't, Eric. He gave me his word, and he'll keep it."

Diana had the most well-reasoned argument. "What is he going to do to you, Sheila? Even if it means our freedom, the price you pay is too high. Don't do this, please. Stay with us. You are our friend. Besides, you know what Venger is."

"Yes, I know," I said softly.

I listened to all their protestations before I finally shook my head firmly, no. "I will stay with him. He will let the rest of you live. I cannot bear the thought of any of you dying." I said. All lies. I was doing this for me and I knew it.

I watched from a window in my tower as they were released. I remember the troubled look on Hank's face as Orcs led them away to their freedom. He didn't at all like that I was staying behind with the enemy. He looked hurt, like he was worried that I had made the agreement partly because I actually _wanted_ to stay with Venger. Bobby seemed to bear it up best. Eric didn't even look back. Neither did Diana. Presto turned and waved to me one final time. Then they were gone.

I suppose, in a way, I wanted to stay there with him. I was sick of constantly being on the move. We were probably never going to get home, anyway. Besides, I didn't want to die. At least this way, the others were safe. Perhaps, Bobby could find a way home to tell Mom and Dad.

Epilogue

That was a lifetime ago. I can't even remember the person that I was before. I barely even remember home. I don't know what happened to the others and I'm not really sure if I care. I can't see their faces in my mind anymore. Or Mom's and Dad's.

I am his now, and I have everything I could ever want. I live as a queen in the north tower of his castle. I'm free of constantly having to wander the Realm. Even better, I'm free from Dungeon Master and his manipulations.

He has done things to me to make me his. Placed spells on me, as well his mark. He has told me that I will live as long as he does. Today, I look in the mirror and my eyes are red and my mouth is full of fangs.


End file.
